


Beautiful

by Lynds



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Credence is a survivor, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Happy Credence Barebone, Light Angst, Lingerie, M/M, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynds/pseuds/Lynds
Summary: Percy's brain nearly short-circuits when he sees Credence wearing lingerie. He didn't think his husband could get any sexier, and yet here we are. He looks so unbearably beautiful.No way anyone could possibly think that of him if he wore something like that... is there?





	Beautiful

Percy leaned against the wall and watched Credence dancing, his hands above his head and his eyes closed. He was so incredibly beautiful. He moved with an effortless grace that was miles from the bowed man Percy had met years ago, his slender hips now swaying to the music, wiry muscles catching the light and shadow so that he looked carved from marble. A muse too perfect for Percy’s clumsy hands.

Like he was psychic, Credence opened his eyes and looked straight at Percy, beckoning him over. Percy shook his head and laughed, and Credence tilted his head down, raising one eyebrow as if to say ‘are you sure?’ Percy rolled his eyes and mouthed _no._

Credence shrugged, nonchalant. Then slipped his hand under his shirt, pulling it up just high enough that it exposed a slice of his skin, his navel. Percy’s mouth watered, and he thought of following the definition of his muscles with his tongue, down to…

He froze. There was a strip of red lace peeking above his pants, lace and satin, and Percy nearly stopped breathing. Credence was going to be the absolute death of him.

He strode over to him on the dance floor, grabbing his hips and pulling him close. Credence’s lips curled up in a satisfied smirk and he looped his arms around Percy’s neck and nuzzled his cheek. “How did I manage to convince you?” he asked, and Percy felt the tenor of his voice rumble against his ribs where their chests pressed tight together.

“You’re wearing…”

“Yes?”

Percy swallowed. Credence grinned and kissed him on the corner of his lips. “Go on, say it.”

“You’re wearing lingerie.”

“Yep.”

He was silent, his brain stuttering.

“Do you like it?” 

Credence was a confident, passionate man. But that confidence was something he had to work hard to build, cobbled together over a scaffolding of spite and survival and determination to live a better life than the one he’d been given. Percy felt rather than heard the difference. The slight tension, the thinning of the shell. He slipped his hand under Credence’s shirt so his finger brushed the satin of the underwear, and pulled him close to kiss him, hard and filthy. “I didn’t think you could get sexier.”

Credence smiled into the kiss and his hands cupped Percy’s cheeks. “You ready to blow this joint, Detective?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

They were giggling like schoolchildren as they caught the taxi. Credence sat opposite him and pursed his lips around a smile that wanted to escape. Percy shook his head in fond amusement. “What? I can be good?”

Credence raised an eyebrow. “Tell that to the last taxi driver we traumatised.”

“Traumatised my ass,” Percy snorted. Then his smile softened. “Nobody could be traumatised by you looking like that.”

Credence smiled and ducked his head, a blush creeping across his cheeks. Percy wanted to follow it with his lips, into the hollow between his cheekbones and his strong jaw. He nudged Credence’s leg with his toe, unable to resist touching him in some way. “You’re a sap, Percival Graves,” said Credence.

“You love it.”

“You could be right.”

They sat for a moment, their eyes meeting across the cab. The feeling in the air changed, like a subtle rise in temperature. Credence held his gaze and slowly traced the outline of his own lips with his fingertips, dipping into the deep cleft above his top lip, tugging his bottom lip down. Percy watched, and felt heat curl around his body, knowing in a few minutes he’d be following that trail with his own lips.

Credence trailed his fingertips down his throat, down to his shirt, and flicked open buttons one by one. Percy felt his fingers twitch, tingling with the desire to touch him, feel that smooth skin under his hands. He stayed perfectly still, his eyes just barely fluttering as Credence slipped the material to one side, his fingers brushing over a nipple just out of Percy’s view.

When the cab pulled up in front of their apartment, Percy could hardly pay fast enough, his hands shaking as he handed over the cash, his voice gravelly with arousal as he told the man driving to keep the change. Credence chuckled as Percy grabbed his hand to pull him out, kissing him on the sidewalk like he was air.

Credence was the one to pull away, linking their fingers together and tugging him upstairs. Percy wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his nose into his neck, breathing in his aftershave and the sweat from dancing, while Credence unlocked their front door. They walked in awkwardly, Percy unwilling to let him go even for such a short time.

Credence turned in his grip and pushed Percy’s coat off his shoulders, making quick work of his tie and buttons. Percy put his hand over the top of Credence’s and held them still. “Will you…” He cleared his throat. “Will you show me?”

Credence’s smile pierced dimples into his cheeks, and Percy felt the swooping in his chest he always got whenever he remembered how much he loved everything about him. Credence stepped back, so they were about as far from each other as they had been in the cab. He slipped his shirt off, and Percy couldn’t resist reaching out to stroke over his ribs with the backs of his fingers. 

Credence looked up at him through his eyelashes and bit his lower lip as he started to unbutton his jeans. The red lace was exposed, slowly, delicately, and Percy let out an uneven breath, because he was wearing a garter belt as well.

He slipped his jeans off, the cotton hushing against the black silk stockings that hugged his long legs and ended in a detailed lace top, held up by shiny black straps. The belt itself was red, and obviously made to match the underwear that cupped Credence’s perfect cock, straining against the intricate lace pattern.

“You’re so gorgeous,” he breathed. He ran his fingers across the top of the lace, feeling Credence’s skin shiver, goosebumps popping up under his touch. “You look… perfect.”

Credence laughed softly. “Anyone would look good in this stuff.”

Percy snorted and shook his head. “Yeah, no way. Not someone like me. But on you…”

Credence cocked his head on one side and stroked Percy’s cheek with his thumb. “I think it would look amazing on you.”

Percy blinked rapidly, trying to focus on Credence’s skin, so pale against the red, rather than wondering if it would feel as precious as it looked against his own ageing body.

Credence tilted his chin up. Percy tried not to avoid his gaze. “Do you want to try some to? I’ve got more, I…”

“No, no, I don’t think so.”

He kissed his forehead and nudged him with the bridge of his nose. “Is that because you don’t fancy wearing it, or…?”

Percy took a breath. “I… can’t imagine it would be good. For you. To, uh. To see me in something like that.”

Credence hummed. “Why so?”

He laughed bitterly. “I’m hairy, paunchy, greying, take your pick? I’m in my forties, Credence, standing in front of the most perfect specimen of humanity. It’s not going to be a turn on to see me in something like that.”

Credence tilted his head back further and hovered his lips just above Percy’s, just a hairs breadth from touching. “On the contrary. Everything about you turns me on.” He kissed him softly, sweetly, trailing down his neck, scraping slightly with his teeth so Percy squeezed Credence’s hip, his arousal building again. “I won’t make you if you don’t want to, of course,” he said, between kisses. “But I think you want to try it. I think you want to feel beautiful too.”

Percy squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m not beautiful, though, it’s not gonna happen, darling.”

“You are,” he said, with a calm certainty that Percy leaned into. “You’re strong, and powerful, and gorgeous in every inch of you, and it would be my privilege to prove how incredibly sexy I think you’d look wearing navy blue silk.” He slipped Percy’s shirt off his shoulders so it fell to the ground. “I’d like to see your cock straining against the fabric, I’d like to stroke around the outline of it, show you how good it feels, how cool and smooth. I’d kneel in front of you and lick you through it, get it wet - fuck, Percy, think about how that’ll feel.” 

Percy moaned softly, cut the sound off. Credence pulled him closer, encouraging him to feel the fine material almost flush with his skin, so delicate.

He wanted to feel the same.

He nodded, his face pressed against Credence’s shoulder, still unwilling to believe that it could look like anything but a joke. Credence stroked his face, running his fingers through the short hairs at the side of his scalp. He moved away and rummaged in one of his drawers, then came back, holding out a scrap of deep blue. Percy stroked it, his calluses catching on the material. “I feel like I’m going to destroy it.”

“That’s my job,” grinned Credence. He placed it on the bed, then tugged Percy’s pants down, guiding his legs out and his socks off. He stroked the wiry hair on Percy’s calves, up the back of his knees and over his thighs. 

He leaned forwards to kiss Percy’s hips, stroke across the scars on his belly, and mouth at skin that wasn’t young and smooth any more, and refused to lie flat over his muscles. “How you even find someone like me sexy is ridiculous anyway,” he joked softly, stroking Credence’s long hair. 

He looked up, his eyes narrowed, and bit him. “Hey!” Percy yelped.

“Don’t talk about my husband that way.” He tugged Percy’s briefs down, freeing his cock. He was still mostly hard, but nothing like how he’d been in the cab. Embarrassment and shame will do that to you, the thought dryly. 

Credence picked up the lingerie, and held it open for Percy to step in, sliding it up his legs slowly. It settled around him, snug and light. And…

“You’re beautiful, Percy,” said Credence softly, stroking along his hips, brushing over the silk where it met his skin. He could feel his fingertips make just the lightest pressure, the fabric cool and somehow at once muting and amplifying all the sensations. Credence turned him around and opened the wardrobe door, the full length mirror inside glittering in the low light.

He let his eyes drift over his reflection, the deep, rich blue contrasting with his pale skin. He didn’t know if it was the underwear or the colour or the man behind him nosing at his ear, but he looked… good. He took a deep breath, felt the tingling of his arousal building again, deeper and vibrating in his bones. He could see his own cock swelling, the silk sliding around him, holding and not restricting, and for someone who only ever touched himself in the dark, under the sheets, he never thought he’d find himself this sexy.

Credence’s dark eyes, framed in long curls, met his in the mirror. He pressed kisses against Percy’s shoulder where it met his neck, and stroked fingertips down his flank. Percy sucked in a trembling breath, his eyes wanting to flutter shut under the sensations, but also stay open to watch the goosebumps rise across his body and his cock swell almost painfully hard.

He reached up to tangle his hand in Credence’s curls, and Credence moaned into his neck as he pulled. The sound shot down his back, and Percy needed him so badly. He turned and wrapped Credence up in his arms, kissing him deep and filthy. He wanted to devour him, or be devoured, to be lost in him until they forgot where the boundaries between them existed.

Credence walked them backwards to the bed, turning and pushing Percy, then crawling over the top of him. Percy tilted his head to kiss him, one arm around his waist and the other tangled in his hair. He pulled lightly, and Credence’s forceful kiss turned to putty as he moaned into his mouth. He pulled harder so that his neck arched, exposed for Percy to kiss and bite, his teeth scraping against the tendons, his collarbones. He squeezed the skin on his narrow waist, and Credence shifted, brushing their cocks together so both of them gasped.

He lowered his body again over Percy’s, and rolled his hips. Percy couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer, the glide of silk on satin like nothing he’d ever felt before. Credence’s hand clamped tight around his upper thigh, and he wrapped his legs around him as he _undulated_ , his muscles shifting under the skin as he rolled his hips, pumped them against each other again an again. Percy whined and gripped him, wanting more, wanting closer, pressing them flush together so that he felt Credence’s cock slide against his balls on the next slide. He nearly cried, he wanted him so badly, wanted him to know how much he loved him, and knew he could never explain. Instead, he pulled him tighter, wrapped his legs high on his ass, his arms around his back, pressed his face into his neck and tried to make him feel his heart. Credence clutched him back, holding tight as he ground down into him, kissing him everywhere, fingernails digging into Percy’s ribs.

“Percy… God… I need - I need lube, let me go a bit.” His voice was almost frantic, and Percy let him loose quickly, afraid he’d held him too tight, but he only scrabbled in the drawer with shaking hands. “Fuck, where is - _there!”_

His smile when he moved himself back over Percy was brilliant, the greatest source of light and life in the room. Percy cupped his face in his hands and kissed him gently, feeling magic in the slide of their tongues, the press of his plush lips. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too, you soft bastard,” Credence teased, but his voice was quiet and awed. He leaned on one elbow, pressing their foreheads together as he looked down between them, pushing first Percy’s lingerie down, and then his own. He lined them up and wrapped his long fingers around them both, biting his lip as Percy groaned softly.

He leaned in again, kissing Percy, and started to move. Everything was too perfect, too much, too little, too slick, too hard, and Percy bit Credence’s lip, pumping upwards into his tight fist. The slide of Credence’s cock against his own was almost overwhelming, and he couldn’t believe it was possible to feel this amazing without coming, but he was still going, still moving, still bucking upwards. Credence was gasping now, his hand moving fast and erratically over the two of them, his teeth biting hard into his own lower lip as he looked down between them. Percy felt his muscles tightening, his back arching, a wave rising so high he didn’t think he could even get over the crest. He felt Credence cry out, come warm and wet against him, and his back curved so high he thought it might break, and the world went white behind his eyes as he came.

He could barely catch his breath as he rode it out, gasping and tingling in the tip of every finger. Credence was slumped over him, panting in his ear, and he moaned as Percy stroked through his hair, turning into his palm like he always had done, since the very first time Percy had touched him. He rested his entire weight on Percy, and he relished in it, the grounding, heavy blanket of it, the trust Credence showed that Percy could hold all of him. 

He ran light fingers down his spine and Credence shuddered and moaned, his softening cock twitching with aftershocks. Percy kissed his neck. “Come on, love, you’re going to hate it if you fall asleep like this.”

“Ugh,” Credence grunted. “Don’t pretend you’re the sensible one.”

“I don’t have to pretend, sweetheart, I always have been.”

Credence snorted, but rolled onto his side facing Percy. “Sure, you keep telling yourself that,” he said with a smirk. He stroked Percy’s hips, fingertips fluttering over the silk trapped around his thighs. “So, you liked that, huh?”

Percy blushed and buried his face in the pillow. Credence laughed, delighted. “Don’t be shy, baby. There’s no shame in it, is there?” He tugged his ear until Percy exposed one eye and mock glared at him. “Hey,” his voice softened. “You taught me that, remember? There’s no shame in the things that feel right.”

Percy smiled and stroked Credence’s cheek. “I’m not ashamed,” he said gently. Shy, maybe - Credence wasn’t the only one who’d fought to get over a puritanical upbringing, though Percy’s was significantly more benign. “Yes, I liked it. I like pretty much anything with you.”

“You’re a sap, Percival Graves,” he said, kissing him and smiling. “And you’re also sticky and disgusting, and you need a shower.” He grinned wickedly. “Want to share?”


End file.
